The funny thing was, she never did
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: (Based on R5's Stay With Me.) Calling him over is a dangerous move. But wanting to move on is something everyone needs to do. But forcing it doesn't help anyone. Because Ross, letting her go was the worst decision you have ever made. Why? Because you will never get her back. (Raura One shot)


(A/n: yeah okay, I'm doing a bunch of oneshots now. I'm just in the mood for it I guess…)

* * *

_Every morning after  
I'm the same disaster  
Every time is groundhog day_

Laura's life hasn't been easy to cope with after her and Ross broke up. But then again that was 1 year ago.

But to Laura, cheating makes you see reality. It's the sign to move on and out.

Every morning, Laura has a routine. She wakes up after a dream, it's always about Ross. Always.

Her fiancé to be, yeah she 'moved' on, comforts her. He doesn't think it's about Ross, he knows. She knows she has to move on, but it's so hard. Today he leaves for a movie shooting.

Then she carries on with her life, just with pain weighing down her heart, that's all. This has become a numb sensation to Laura, which worries her because she's used to disappointment now; she's used to heartbreak now; and she's changed now.

* * *

_ Tell me have you moved on_

_ Am I just a sad song  
Playing every night and day?_

Ross' life hasn't been easy to cope with either. He hadn't meant to break her heart. Of course at the time, Maia was the only option for him there.

He was drunk. He was alone. He missed Laura.

She was equally drunk and alone.

Ross didn't realise what had happened until it went out on the news. Of course somebody would've found out.

He hasn't moved on from Laura. He wants to know if she's moved on, he wants to still be missed by Laura, as selfish as that sounds, it's true. He wants to come back to her so much. He wants to be on her mind every day, as much as she's on his mind.

* * *

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"  
Threw away the only chance I had with you  
Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing  
All I got left are the words that you said_

She knows she can't go back to him, no matter how much she needs to do so. She knows he knows he messed up. And maybe that's all she needs.

She doesn't know that he still loves her; she doesn't know that his behaviour was because of her.

Ross will always be the one person she'll miss. Even if she gets married soon, Ross will be the best she never had.

But she's getting married in a couple of days, and she needs to move on so badly. So she calls him up.

* * *

_Stay with me, tonight  
I want you to stay with me, tonight_

Of course, he picks up.

"Laura?" His voice is hopeful, yet sad at the same time. He now knows he was always on her mind.

"Could you come over? Please?" She pleads.

"Why?" He questions her words. He knows what she wants. He wants one last time with him before she knows she can move on.

"Just stay with me tonight?" He doesn't reply for a few seconds. "Ross, I want you to stay with me, just for tonight."

"Sure. I'll be there."He starts to drive a 20 minute drive he dreads.

* * *

_Got me on a bender  
I'm the great pretender  
putting on a masquerade_

Ross thinks about how much he has changed within the past year. He's masked his emotions so much that no one thinks anything is wrong anymore.

He pretends he has forgotten about her, he controls his tears every time he relives her shocked face, drained of its little colour when she heard about Ross and Maia. She had to hear it from someone else. How humiliating.

* * *

_But when the party's over  
Alone and getting sober  
Yeah, you got me wide awake_

All the parties Ross has been to, has always lead him up to him being drunk and sitting alone in a corner. Every time he becomes sober, his heart punishes him by thinking about Laura. It keeps him wide awake most nights. From the exception on some nights, he cries himself to sleep, because he isn't with her.

* * *

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"  
Threw away the only chance I had with you  
Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing  
All I got left are the words that you said_

Laura keeps on regretting she didn't forgive him sooner. She has seen of him full of emotion on stage, she hears his voice cracking when he sings every song. Because he only ever thinks of Laura in every song he sings.

Yes. She will be the only one he misses.

* * *

_Stay with me, tonight  
I want you to stay with me, tonight_

Those words ring around Ross' head for a while. He wants to make this last night memorable and maybe to convince her to come back to him. But he knows it's done and that she wants closure.

He drives up her street, recognises the white door with a collection of flowers outside with the colours red, white and a coral colour. He knocks on her door, and then nothing happens. He starts to walk away, thinking that this is a very, very bad idea then Laura rushes out.

* * *

_She said: Don't walk away  
Leave what we could've been behind,  
Don't leave me standing here,  
Don't say "not the time".  
So, stay with me, tonight_

Laura grabs his arm to turn him around, she studies her features while he does the same, both have one thing in common. Pain and Hurt.

"Ross. Please don't walk away." He puts his head down, to face the ground. He sighs.

"Why?" He asks painfully, he doesn't want to stay, it hurts, but he needs to move on.

"We'll just leave what we could've been behind." He starts to let go.

"Maybe this is no-"He starts to say, Laura shakes her head, knowingly and speaks up louder.

"Don't leave me standing here Ross, and don't say 'not the time' because we need to move on." She says, the last 5 words gradually getting quieter.

"But Lau-" He starts again. Laura couldn't let him go without her breaking a little more.

"So, please. Stay with me… tonight. Only for tonight." She pleads. He sighs reluctantly.

"Okay. Just like old times?" His mouth curves into a small smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Oh, oh  
Can we go back, do it over?  
Can we go back to the start?_

The duo walk to a clearing on a beach, sitting side by side at a sunset, waves creeping closer to their toes.

"I'm sorry Laura."

"For what?"

"I let you go, when we still love each other."

"I know. Me too. But I'm getting married soon."

"I know. I know." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Unless you want me to stay with you forever?"

"I want to. But you know you can't"

"It would hurt him, I know, and his family. But they know I haven't moved on properly, it's been getting worse Ross."

"I want to turn back time, so we could start, you know, us again."

"I wish we could start again, Ross. I really do."

"Look. The sun is setting into our favourite colours!" He says excitedly, a contrast to moments ago.

"Yeah." They giggle, with bittersweet tones.

* * *

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

"Are you sure you want to move on?"

"Yeah. It's for the best." He sighs. She wasn't getting it. He wants to be the one at the altar in a couple of days.

"Really?" He spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You already know the answer to that."

"I guess."

"Laura, I wish it was us."

"I know. Maybe we could do it." She lies on the crook of his neck while she feels a tear slide down her face. He starts to silently let his tears go too.

"Besides, I guess Parker is perfect for you. He loves you, and hasn't cheated on you."

"But I don't feel the same for him."

"Laura no. We always fought, and I would always leave you some nights. You, out of all people know you deserve better?"

"But I miss the excitement. You would always throw rocks at my window, and make a sappy speech and I would always come back to you, we would have little jam sessions here and there and we would randomly sing duets, that's something I would love to remember when I grow old."

"Laura, you need him, I'm not any good for you. I shouldn't be here."

* * *

_Stay with me, tonight  
I want you to stay with me, tonight_

_She said: Don't walk away  
Leave what we could've been behind,  
Don't leave me standing here,  
Don't say "not the time".  
So, stay with me, tonight_

Ross looks at Laura's vunerable, pleading eyes. He starts to shift.

"Ross please."

"Okay Laura. I'll stay. Only for tonight."

They start walking back to her house, and they just sleep together on the bed. Nothing more, and nothing less. They hug, they talk and they miss.

"Ross. I think I'm making a mistake. I think I should be marrying you."

"Goodnight Laura." He says, not knowing what to say.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Every morning after  
I'm the same disaster  
Every time is Groundhog Day_

Laura wakes up, only to find that Ross isn't next to her anymore. She only finds a pale yellow rose and a card that reads on the front:

"Thank you for our 3 years of memories, love, fights and smiles. I stayed because I wanted one more."

She opened it on the inside.

"And if you ever change your mind, just call me." Then she starts to cry, because he knows she's not going to do that. Is she?

But she never stopped loving Ross.

But she never called him again.

* * *

I'm sorry but wasn't that the saddest thing ever? OMG. Why am I writing sad one-shots? Well then.. I'm thinking of doing another one aha. AHA.

Reviews are cool beanz. Tell me if you cried, coz I certainly did. And one thing, I don't own anything you see except the plot I guess.


End file.
